A un paso de la puerta
by LeCigea FanFiction
Summary: ¿Y si te dijera que no todas las relaciones son un cuento de hadas? ¿Y si te dijera que no todos los matrimonios son de princesas y funcionan? ¿Y si te dijera que ellos si querían formar una familia? ¿Y si te dijera que cruzaron la frontera sólo para ser felices, y no les salió como esperaban? [ArgChi]


**Un regalito de Navidad~ (?) hace tiempo que no nos leíamos, lo sé, y este es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia ;-;**

**Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes tendrá su acento del país, hablarán ''normalmente'' ya que soy tan despistada que posiblemente en algún capítulo lo olvide y todos se rían, y no es ese el punto(?).**

**No les quito más tiempo, y lean~**

* * *

><p>Quería ser noqueado, una y otra vez por aquellos labios que consumían la pasión entre ambos cuerpos, la lujuria, el placer, el ceder ante otras manos, el pecado. Gemía sobre los labios del rubio ante cualquier roce, éste sólo respondía con una sonrisa y con un<em> ''Te gusta, ¿no?''<em> Y es que ¿cómo el Chileno iba a decirle que no, si a penas el aliento le aguantaba la respiración? Sus labios volvían a unirse en un caluroso beso y ambas pieles en el baile del sudor. La ropa yacía regada en el piso y las palabras sobraban, no había tiempo para ellas, tan sólo podían amar, querer, soñar, olvidar.

Quería consumir de esos labios hasta que los propios quedaran rojos e hinchados de tantos besos.

Quería tener tanto el cuerpo del contrario entre sus manos hasta que al castaño cada centímetro de su piel doliera.

Quería todo.

Amaneció. Y el olvido comenzó. Sus cuerpos de espaldas, sus manos alejadas, cada quien con su almohada, cada quien con su lado de la cama. Era increíble el pensar que ellos fueron un par de amantes que se quisieron, que amaron hasta el amanecer, que dormían juntos, que miraban las estrellas en el patio, que contaban historias, que formaban historias, ahora, cada quien con su historia diferente. Como dijo alguien alguna vez_ ''Y vivieron felices para siempre''_, mas nunca dijo_ ''Y vivieron juntos felices para siempre''_, oh mierda, esto era un dolor, él no quería que su camino estuviera hecho de desolación sin aquel muchacho, sin aquellas sonrisas y un simple_ ''cállate''_, sin aquellos sonrojos y esos actuares tan peculiares.

Sus padres todavía no se habían enterado de que la relación de ambos muchachos había llegado a su fin. Ellos tenían planes hasta de tener hijos, casarse, ser una linda familia, teniendo una rústica casa en Los Andes, teniendo una mascota, posiblemente un perro de gran pelaje y celebrando todo juntos.

Mas todo tiene un término.

Nunca quisieron pensar en ello, siempre eran los_ ''Te amo''_ a todas partes, cada vez que alguien preguntaba qué pasaría cuando terminaran se largaban entre lágrimas y gimoteos, entonces cambiaban el tema a algo feliz y se ponían a jugar cualquier cosa en alguna consola de videojuegos, o juegos de mesa. Eran bastante buenos en los juegos de mesa, siempre se discutían por ganar, varias fueron las veces en que un simple juego de cartas los dejó durmiendo uno en el sofá y otro en la cama; y conocían la rutina, al día siguiente el Argentino sorprendía al castaño con un beso y todo se arreglaba.

Esa noche nada arreglaba nada.

Un acto de lujuria entre una ex pareja nunca se escucha como algo bueno. Eran meros deseos carnales, no se querían, no se necesitaban como pareja, nada entre ellos... nada... o eso querían aparentar por lo menos, los _''Te odio''_ volaban por los aires con furia, con pena, con llantos. Él no lo odiaba, lo necesitaba, y si le pidió una última noche fue por su pérdida completa de la dignidad y un acto de sentirse ligeramente querido.

El despertador sonó y su brazo se estiró hasta tirar del mismo al piso para que guardara silencio. Ahora necesitaría un despertador nuevo, o que alguien se lo arreglara, y el Argentino siempre lo hacía, y ahora no podía pedirle otro favor, ya perdió demasiado la dignidad aquella noche.

No se dijeron palabra alguna en cuanto el rubio se levantaba e iba al baño a darse una ducha, vestirse y finalmente irse, sin haber comido algo antes, no podía desayunar de nuevo con el Chileno, serían demasiados recuerdos, y los recuerdos a veces no son buenos.

Recuerdos...

Él sólo quería que le mintiera una vez más, que le volviera a decir que lo ama, aunque no lo sintiera. La mayoría de las veces en que una pareja de 'enamorados' se decían aquellas cosas, eran en verdad mentiras, ¡Falsos testimonios! Y aún así, la otra persona se lo cree, y no ve la maldad en las palabras ajenas, y es sólo un muñeco, un títere al cual tiras a la basura y rompes, pero que sigue estando a su lado, ¿es que el castaño era tan sólo un títere más de su lista? Martín nunca hablaba de sus ex parejas, ¡Tal vez todos era títeres! ¡Tal vez todos habían perdido la cordura tanto como el Chileno!

Amaba cuando le mentía, aunque las mentiras duelen, el _''te amo''_ es la mentira más hermosa que han escuchado sus oídos, y la única mentira que disfruta, y la única que, sabiendo que no es real, se cree.

Su cuerpo desde adentro poco a poco se iba destruyendo, su ser iba desapareciendo, aquel chico castaño enamorado de la vida que era ya comenzaba a desvanecerse, era una lucha inminente en su interior entre la felicidad y la tristeza, como dos grandes naciones en una guerra. Esto es una guerra, lo era para él, era una guerra de sentimientos encontrados. En su interior poco a poco iba se iba dando a conocer el verdadero fin del mundo. Tal vez los científicos se han equivocado todo este tiempo y el mundo no vaya a acabarse, tal vez sean las personas las que acaben consigo mismas, y eso provoque el fin de nuestros tiempos.

Pero espera, él no está muerto, y no lo quiere estar, no quiere desaparecer, no quiere morir ahora, ¿entonces? Dicen que quienes mueren primero en verdad eran muy buenas personas, ángeles que tuvieron que volver a su hogar.

Pero de cualquier forma, él no le teme a la muerte, sabe que en algún momento va a llegar y va a acabar con todo lo que es, pero no le tiene miedo, ya que él es de esas personas que la sociedad no las considera buenas y que sabe que no es agradable a la vista de sus padres y familiares, y sabe que si su relación con Martín había llegado hasta ese punto es porque es alguien muy odioso. Sabe que en algún momento la muerte va a empezar poco a poco a apoderarse de él hasta un punto final, que puede ser en cualquier momento, tal y como...

Ahora.

Pero él no está muerto, él se siente muerto.

Y las horas pasaban y pasaban, y el Chileno seguía estando allí, sentado en su cama como si nada, sin vestirse, sin recuperar su dignidad, no había forma de recuperar ésta de todas maneras. Estaba jodido. Tan sólo podía abrazarse a sus piernas y llorar, preguntándose por qué, qué hizo mal, siempre trató de darle al rubio lo que quisiera y cuando lo quisiera, siempre estaba ahí para complacerlo. Vale, en lo que fallaba era la cocina, no era un cocinero profesional, mas eso... no es tan importante, ¿no?

_A un hombre se le enamora con comida_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en sus oídos con dolor varias veces hasta el punto de no poder seguir, caminando al baño y tomando diferentes frascos de pastillas, tal vez acabar con todo sería sin dudas lo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé bien que en estos momentos me están odiando por haberlo dejado así, pero en verdad esto es sólo un prólogo, no es el primer capítulo ni nada por el estilo, es sólo ''un comienzo'' por decirlo de alguna forma.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, que lo comenten, compartan con sus amigos a quienes les guste el ArgChi y el drama, porque este fanfic estará colmado de eso, y si, lo seguiré xD**

**Bueno, me despido, gente sexy, cuídense y nos leemos pronto!~**


End file.
